Karaoke Night
by Sussy Diamond
Summary: Schuldig bribes Crawford out of the flat and into a bar. There, they meet Weiss and have the battle of the century.
1. Default?

A.N.: Yeah…so I was in my US History class, listening my MSI CD, and this just popped into my head. What if the Weiss and Schwarz boys went to sing karaoke? So I decided to write this. In the class. Not like I do the work there anyways, hence my 53. Oh well, fan fictions are better! Um...yaoi, a pinch of yuri, warnings for lyrics, and that should be all. If you want the pairings listed, here they are: Farfarello/Schuldig, Crawford/Nagi, Ken/Aya, Yohji/Omi, and Birman/Manx. Enjoy my lovelies!

Disclaimer: I…DON'T…OWN…WEISS KREUZ! sob

Karaoke Night – Chapter 1

"Bradleeeeeey…"

"Whatever you want, the answer is no."

"But I didn't even a---"

"NO."

Schuldig 'hmpf'ed and walked out of the room. Crawford could be such an asshole. All he wanted was to go to the bar, sing a little karaoke, no harm done, right? But he wanted the rest of Schwarz to go with him. It just wouldn't be any fun alone. Since Crawford was the leader, Schuldig had to think of some way to convince him to let them all go. Bribery always worked with Farfarello and Nagi, why not Crawford? Hmm…there had to be some sort of weak spot with that man. Schuldig thought back to previous days.

/FALSHBACK/

"O-oh Farfie! Yes!" Schuldig cried out.

Crawford was downstairs attempting to read the newspaper. His coffee cup was shaking in his hand, and his nerves were frazzled. Couldn't Schuldig and Farfarello have quieter sex? Not even Nagi screeched that much. Why…why did Farfarello have to fall in love with someone that came like a banshee?

"OOOOH JEEEEEEESUS! FARFIE!"

Crawford was about to snap. If those two didn't shut up, he was going to march up those stairs and duct tape Schuldig's mouth shut. Then he could get some friggin' peace and quiet. But no, Crawford would never stoop so low. Besides, he had no idea what kind of sick shit he might walk in on. It was Farfarello and Schuldig after all.

After about five minutes, the two came downstairs, looking rather pleased with themselves. Schuldig noticed Crawford's appearance and decided it was the perfect opportunity to tease him.

"What's the matter Bradley? Was I just a bit too loud for you?" Schuldig snickered.

"…fuck off…."

"Hmm…good idea. C'mon Farfie!"

Schuldig grabbed Farfarello's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Crawford almost burst into tears.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

"I've got it!" Schuldig exclaimed to himself.

And he went to pester Crawford some more.

"Braaaadleeeeeeeeeeey…"

"What did I just get done saying!"

"I'll make a deal with you, though."

Crawford was silent for a moment, but responded.

"I'm listening."

Schuldig grinned. This was going according to plan. He knew Crawford was the master of haggling. He would never pass up this kind of opportunity.

"I promise that I'll have quieter sex with Farfarello if we all go to a bar and sing karaoke."

At that moment, Crawford swore that the heavens opened and a beam of sunlight shone down upon him. So God existed after all.

"Fine."

Schuldig 'yay'ed and did a little dance.

"Thank you Bradley!"

Schuldig bounced up the steps to go get Farfarello and Nagi. He could tell by the slight raising of Crawford's eyebrows that he was ecstatic about this deal. Perhaps he would be able to sleep at night now. But Schuldig could also tell that Crawford thought Schuldig didn't expect him to actually sing. He was sorely mistaken. He was going to get every last one of them to sing. It would be great. Plus, it was more blackmail material against all of them. Bwahahahaha!

"Farfie! Naggles! C'meeeeeeeeeere!"

Nagi's face popped out from the doorway to his room.

"What do you want?"

Schuldig barged into the teen's room.

"Get some sexy clothes on! We're gonna go to a bar with karaoke!"

Nagi looked at Schuldig in disbelief.

"Crawford's actually letting you make asses out of us in public?"

"Precisely."

The blue eyed boy looked at him for a moment, then frowned.

"Count me out…"

Schuldig grinned.

"Ah, ah, ah, chibi! You HAVE to go. I made a deal with Bradley."

"…what kind of deal…?"

Schuldig sent Nagi a rather graphic mental image. The boy paled and then blushed.

"Whatever…"

Schuldig left the room and went to go find Farfarello next. The man was taking a bubble bath, for whatever reason. (A.N- We shall not question Farfarello's ways!) Schuldig let himself in the bathroom. He knew Farfarello wouldn't mind.

"Darling…" Schuldig cooed.

Farfarello looked up sleepily. Breathing in steam always calmed him down considerably.

"Yes…?"

Schuldig smiled and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"You wanna go to the bar with me, Naggles, and Bradley?"

Farfarello smirked and brushed his hand against Schuldig's cheek.

"And what exactly do you have planned?"

Schuldig smirked right back.

"Karaoke."

Farfarello laughed deeply, and Schuldig almost came in his pants. That evil laugh gave him such a hard on.

"I'd love to. Just to see that little brat humiliated," Farfarello replied.

A few days earlier, Nagi and Farfarello decided who could be the most positively evil. Nagi thought it would be amusing to take all of Farfarello's knives and superglue them to the ceiling. Needless to say, Farfarello was not pleased.

Schuldig grinned (A.N- He seems to be doing a lot of that…) and kissed Farfarello on the cheek.

"Mind if I join you?" He whispered huskily.

"Why not at all."

(A.N- Sorry fangirls, no lemon. I plan to keep this fic rated T)

/ 30 MINUTES LATER/

Crawford and Nagi were waiting downstairs for Farfarello and Schuldig.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Nagi complained.

"Mmn…"

Crawford had a pretty good idea what the two were doing upstairs. But he didn't care as long as he didn't have to hear it. After a few minutes, Schuldig and Farfarello came down the stairs.

"You all ready to go?" Schuldig smirked.

Crawford got out his car keys and Nagi gave Schuldig a suspicious look.

"Great!"

Schuldig ushered them all out of the flat. He was incredibly excited. He would actually get to hear Crawford and Nagi sing! HA! It would be no problem to get Farfarello to sing. The man loved to sing to Schuldig actually. Schuldig sighed dreamily thinking about it. Farfarello was such a romantic at heart. (A.N- O.o;) They all got in Crawford's car and buckled up…save for Schuldig cause he's a dingbat (A.N- Sorry…sorry…I had to use that word at least once…its my favorite…). He would much rather sit in Farfarello's lap. Schuldig gave Crawford directions to the specific bar. They were there in no time.

Schuldig practically leaped out of the car. This was by far one of the greatest days of his life.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Crawford rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. He was not looking forward to this. The last thing he wanted to hear was Schuldig sing. He hoped to God that Schuldig was at least half good…

Farfarello stood next to Schuldig, holding the carrot top's hand. Nagi walked up next to Crawford.

"Bleeeah…they need to cut the lovey-dovey crap," Nagi groaned, although he took Crawford's hand in his own anyways. Crawford was pretty sure that Nagi never noticed the cute little things he did. Perhaps his conscience willed him to those things.

Crawford saw Farfarello grab Schuldig's butt before they entered the bar. They excitedly entered the building. Crawford and Nagi went in next, and came face to face with their worst enemies.

"Weiss…"Crawford growled.

Aya,who was sitting at a nearby table snapped his head in Crawford's direction. He snarled.

"Schwarz…"

Oh no, no, no, no, no," Yohji interrupted. "Aya, we came here to have a good time, and that is exactly what we're gonna do. No fighting, just pretend they're not here."

Ken just nodded. Aya sneered one last time and turned around to face Ken. Crawford couldn't here what they were saying, but he saw Ken rub Aya's hand reassuringly. Were they…?

"Oh Bradley! Over here!"

Schuldig was calling him. Crawford turned his head to see Schuldig up on the stage, holding the mic.

"…oh dear Jesus…"

Yes, Schuldig was about to sing. He could only pray that his eardrums would not implode.

TBC…

A.N- Okay readers, now's the time to guess what Schugy's gonna sing. Heh heh…Start guessing! Well then, this fic should be about 12 chappies. Before the last chapter, I'll take a poll of your favorite singer! 3 All of Weiss and Schwarz are going to sing as well as Manx and Birman. No one ever writes about those two. By the way, HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY! pinches all those who are not wearing green


	2. Schuldig

A/N: Hello again! So here's chapter 2, where they actually sing! Well, not all. Only Schuldig in this chappie. Bwaha! Warnings and disclaimer are in the previous chapter, I don't feel like typing them every chapter. Oh wait, I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this fan fiction, I just like them. On with the fic!

Karaoke Night- Chapter Two

"Oh Bradley! Over here!"

Schuldig was calling him. Crawford turned his head to see Schuldig up on the stage, holding the mic.

"…oh dear Jesus…"

Yes, Schuldig was about to sing. He could only pray that his eardrums would not implode.

Schuldig was grinning madly; God only knows what he planned to actually sing. He sauntered on the stage a bit, and then some music started up. He grinned even wider. The beat was choppy, and sounded like a heavy guitar. Then, Schuldig opened his mouth.

"The bass, the rock,

The mic, the treble,

I like my coffee black just like my metal.

With the bass, the rock,

The mic, the treble,

I like my coffee black just like my metal.

I can't wait for you to knock me up.

In a minute, minute,

In a fuckin' minute.

I can't wait for you to knock me up.

In a minute, minute,

In a second."

He then started to swing his hips a tad. Farfarello was practically drooling.

I can't wait for you to shut me up,

And make me hip like bad ass.

I can't wait for you to shut me up.

Shut. It. Up.

Can't wait for you to shut me up,

And make me hip like bad ass.

I can't wait for you to shut me up.

Shut. It. Up.

The bass, the rock,

The mic, the treble.

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal.

With the bass, the rock,

The mic, the treble,

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal.

I can't wait for you to knock me up.

In a minute, minute,

In a fuckin' minute.

I can't wait for you to knock me up.

In a minute, minute,

In a second.

I can't wait for you to shut me up,

And make me hip like bad ass.

I can't wait for you to shut me up.

Shut. It. Up.

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like bad ass.

I can't wait for you to shut me up.

Shut. It. Up.

I don't find it funny right now.

I want my mo-mo-mo-money right now

I'm on my way to the party right now.

I don't find it funny right now.

I want my mo-mo-mo- money right now.

I'm on my way to the party right now.

Because the break, the break, the break.

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like bad ass.

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut. It. Up.

Can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like bad ass.

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut. It. Up."

And then a whip cracked.

Crawford was amazed. Schuldig wasn't all that bad. He was actually pretty good.

The carrot-top smiled brightly as people clapped for him. He was incredibly proud of himself. He knew that Crawford thought he couldn't carry a tune, even if he had a bucket. He knew exactly why, too.

/FLASHBACK/

Crawford was once again sitting at the table, once again trying to read the newspaper. It was actually quite quiet (A/N: Say that five time fast XD), and he was enjoying it. But he was also pretty suspicious. The flat was never this quiet. Either it was about to get REALLY noisy, or the rest of Schwarz was up to something.

He peered from above the stock section and looked around. Nothing unusual. Hmm… He looked behind himself. Once again, nothing out of the ordinary.

Crawford shrugged and went back to his newspaper. Oh well, he would find out soon enough anyways. He enjoyed a few more minutes of peace and quiet, but then the most unholy of sounds pierced his eardrums.

"AND IIIIII-EEEEE-IIIIII, WILL ALWAAAAAAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOUU-OOOOOO-OOOOUUUUUUU!"

Crawford cringed. It was Schuldig. And he was singing in the shower. The horrid song reverberated off the walls and gave Crawford the grand daddy of all headaches.

"GOD DAMN IT SCHULDIG!"

Upstairs, in the shower, Schuldig started to laugh his ass off.

"I told you it would piss him off," Farfarello, who was in the shower with him (A/N: O.o;) commented.

"That's the point, my beer-guzzling little Irishman."

"…what did you just call me…?"

"Mwahaha."

And he gave Farfarello a kiss on the cheek.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Schuldig grinned and hopped off the stage. He sauntered over to the table where the rest of Schwarz was seated. He plopped down on the chair.

"Now was that so bad, Bradley?"

Crawford didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes. Schuldig pouted.

"So, who's up next?" The German asked.

Farfarello stood up.

"I'll go," He said.

Nagi gasped and Crawford's eyes widened. This could only mean bad news. Who knows what kind of anti-God crap he planned to sing. He could only hope they didn't get kicked out of the bar.

TBC…

A/N: So, how did you like it? I believe that this is my fastest update ever! …Wait…this is my only update ever…oops. Ha ha, can you guess what Farfarello is going to sing? Hee, please review! I would love it! -heart heart heart-


	3. Farfarello

A/N: YES! ANOTHER UPDATE! I feel incredibly proud of myself. This is for all my reviewers! I love you all. So, can you guess what the Farf-meister's going to sing? Probably not all that surprising, but you never know. There might be a pinch of angst in this chappie. It has to do with Schuldig's first arrival into Schwarz. I don't know the order they came in, so please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy! (And be sure to review!)

Karaoke Night- Chapter 3

"So, who's up next?" The German asked.

Farfarello stood up.

"I'll go," He said.

Nagi gasped and Crawford's eyes widened. This could only mean bad news. Who knows what kind of anti-God crap he planned to sing. He could only hope they didn't get kicked out of the bar.

Farfarello walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic. He looked at Schuldig with a tender expression on his face.

"This is for you…" He mouthed.

Schuldig smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss. An audible snort was heard from Aya, so Schuldig turned to glare.

"You're just jealous, Kitty-boy. You wish you had a man like Farfie," Schuldig teased.

"Hardly…" Aya responded, and then he did the most unbelievable of things.

Aya turned slightly and grabbed Ken by the collar, pulling him in to a passionate kiss. Schuldig could see Aya slip his tongue into Ken's mouth. Schuldig raised his eyebrows and Yohji made a gagging sound.

"What is this, the gay assassin's union…?" Crawford muttered. (A/N: This quote is not mine. It's from an adorable Crawford/Nagi that I read somewhere. I don't know the author's name, but they're great! Kudos to whoever wrote it!)

"You bet it is!" Yohji smirked, grabbing a rather private place of Omi's. Off in the distance, all yaoi fangirls passed out simultaneously. Anyways, back to Farfie.

The one-eyed Irishman (A/N: Sounds like a lewd sexual term, eh?) opened his mouth, a beautiful deep voice flowing from it.

"There's something cold and blank,

Behind her smile.

She's standing on an overpass,

In her miracle mile.

You were, from a perfect world,

A world that threw me away today

Today to run away.

A pill to make you numb,

A pill to make you dumb,

A pill to make you, anybody else.

All the drugs in this world,

Won't save her from herself.

Her mouth was an empty cut,

She was waiting to fall.

Just bleeding like a polaroid,

That lost all her dolls.

You were, from a perfect world,

A world that threw me away today

Today to run away.

A pill to make you numb,

A pill to make you dumb,

A pill to make you, anybody else.

All the drugs in this world won't save her from herself.

A pill to make you numb,

A pill to make you dumb,

A pill to make you, anybody else.

All the dugs in this world,

Won't save her from herself.

You were…from a perfect world…

A world that…threw me away…today…

A pill to make you numb,

A pill to make you dumb,

A pill to make you, anybody else.

All the dugs in this world,

Won't save her from herself.

A pill to make you numb,

A pill to make you dumb,

A pill to make you, anybody else.

All the dugs in this world,

Won't save her from herself…."

The song ended, and Crawford was blown away. Who knew Farfarello had such a sad, powerful voice? He looked over at Schuldig. Tears were welled up in the man's eyes, threatening to spill over any second. Farfarello walked over and sat down; he pulled the upset Schuldig into his arms. Crawford saw Schuldig cover his face with his hands and let out a sob. Farfarello gently stroked his hair.

"There, there…" He cooed.

Crawford knew the jest of why Schuldig was so distraught over the song. He and Farfarello had some sort of emotional attachment to it. The two had basically been together since Schuldig's arrival in Schwarz.

/FLASHBACK/

"NO! GET OFF ME!"

"Stop fighting!"

Farfarello looked up as he heard the most unholy of ruckuses. Recently, Crawford had been ordered to go track down the soon-to-be new addition of Schwarz. Supposedly a mind-reader, he would be very valuable. They would have to train the boy though, as he was unaware of his powers. A 19 year-old Crawford was currently wrestling with the 14 year-old boy, whom he basically bought into the flat. The teen was just a young little thing, but was a prostitute nonetheless. Crawford offered him a large sum of money to come home with him, and the boy agreed, of course. Once in the flat, Crawford attempted to lock the door behind him, and the boy flipped out.

Farfarello looked on amusedly as Crawford and the boy fought. He was a pretty little thing; long, soft, carrot orange hair, startling navy eyes, and pale, unmarked skin, a brushing of freckles across his scared face. The boy slapped Crawford sound across the face and ran off, past Farfarello. He heard him slam the bathroom door shut and lock it.

"That little shit!" Crawford bellowed, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"He locked himself in the bathroom…" Farfarello said calmly.

Crawford rubbed his temples.

"Whatever…Look, I know for a fact he already hates my guts, so you try to coax him out," Crawford told the 16 year-old.

Farfarello nodded and walked off to the bathroom. He could hear sobbing from inside. Crawford had frightened the boy senseless. He knocked gently on the door. A terrified 'eep' could be heard, as well as the teen scrambling against the wall, trying to protect himself.

"Come on out little one, I won't hurt you…" Farfarello cooed.

"G-Go away!"

"Now, now…don't be like that."

Farfarello took a bobby-pin from his pocket and picked the lock. He didn't open the door yet, however.

Farfarello heard the boy open the window, and then some clothes rustling. The teen was going to attempt to crawl out the window. They lived on the fifth floor. Farfarello quickly flung the door open, just as the boy stepped out the window.

"No!"

Farfarello rushed forward and grabbed the boy around the waist before he could fall. Almost falling out the window himself, Farfarello pulled him back. The teen was kicking and screaming, pitching a royal fit.

"LET GO! I'D RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN BE HURT AGAIN!" He screeched.

Farfarello stumbled backwards, the boy's struggling throwing him off balance. He turned around just in time, falling on top of the teen. Farfarello was between the boy's skinny legs (which were mostly bare, due to the skimpy jean shorts he was wearing). This scared the boy half to death and he let out a terrified scream. Farfarello quickly picked him up and held him close.

"Shhh…it's okay…I won't hurt you…" He cooed, rocking the boy back and forth.

This comforted the fourteen year-old somehow, and he clung to Farfarello's shirt, crying harshly.

"There, there…why don't you tell me your name…?

"Sc-Schuldig…."

Farfarello picked Schuldig up and carried him to the living room, where Crawford was waiting.

The skinny boy glared viciously at Crawford.  
"Don't mind him, he just doesn't know how to treat a boy," Farfarello said.

He could hear a tiny giggle from Schuldig.

"You sure do, though…"

Farfarello smiled. Schuldig was a sweet little thing after you gained his trust. Crawford rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…you can sleep with him (A/N: XD) until I get a room set up."

Schuldig nuzzled his tiny cheek against Farfarello's

_**LATER THAT NIGHT…..**_

Under the sheets of Farfarello's bed, Schuldig had his tiny body curled up against Farfarello's. Tears spilled down his pretty face.

"Why are you crying…?" Farfarello asked.

"I'm scared…"

Farfarello wrapped his arms around Schuldig.

"There's no need to be…I'll protect you…"

Farfarello heard Schuldig sniffle. He stroked the boy's hair and began to sing.

"There's something cold and blank,

Behind her smile.

She's standing on an overpass,

In her miracle mile…."

Farfarello sang the entire song, and Schuldig had stopped crying.

"You have a really pretty voice…" Schuldig said shyly.

Farfarello smiled.

"Thank you."

He rubbed his scarred face up against Schuldig's.

"There's no need to fear any of us. I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure that no one will hurt you…"

**/END FLASH BACK/** (A/N: Longest flashback yet)

From that day on, Farfarello sang that song to Schuldig whenever the man became frightened, or sad. Schuldig would hold onto Farfarello as if he were the last person on the planet and cry his eyes out, and Farfarello would cradle him tightly, telling Schuldig that everything would be alright. Schuldif felt that the song descrbed his life perfectly up until he met Farfarello.

Crawford saw Schuldig smile sweetly, and then kiss Farfarello senseless.

"You're so sweet…" The German whispered.

"I try…"

Farfarello slipped one of his hands up Schuldig's shirt and rubbed his soft skin. Schuldig practically purred and nuzzled up against Farfarello.

"Alright! Enough sap already! If you two get any sweeter, we're all gonna get diabetes…!" Nagi squawked.

Schuldig glared and kissed Farfarello anyways.

'_Don't worry. When we get home, I'll fuck you until you can't scream anymore…'_ Farfarello thought. (Quote from my lover, Tearanany. Love you! –heart-)

Schuldig read the thought and grinned

'_I'm looking forward to it._'

Yohji suddenly stood up, just a tad drunk.

"I'm totally next!" He exclaimed.

Aya stared in complete disgust. Yohji was quite drunk, and the last thing Aya wanted was for that idiot to make a friggin' scene out of himself. He was a shame to Weiss!

"Oh Jeeezus…" Aya grumbled.

TBC…

A/N: So, did ya like it? Farfarello sang "Coma White" By Marilyn Manson. I realized something….I can update if I just type the stupid thing up, instead of writing it down first. So, I'm never going to write a fic down again, I shall only type it. That way, I can actually update more. Well then, please leave a review! I might write a lemoooooon! Love and snoodles to all! –smooch-

P.S- Did I get the format right for the song lyrics? I hope it looks better than the last chapter…

P.P.S- I'm sorry about all the quoting in the chapter. We're doing parenthetical documentation in English, and the teacher kind of drilled it into my head. DAMN YOU, MRS. BEATTY! (I hope she dies…) Okay…I'll shut up now and be sure to update soon…


	4. Yohji

A/N: Mwaha. Another chapter! Sorry I took so long to update. As stated previously, Yohji will be singing in this chapter. I heard the song once, and fell completely in love with it. Some of you might recognize the band from SSX on Tour. And about the last chapter, I just realized that I made a HUGE mistake. I accidentally made Schuldig two years younger than Farfarello. I'm terribly sorry to any obsessive WK fans who read this. It's Schuldig who is older than Farfarello. Schu is twenty-two, while Farf is only twenty. He's not even legal in Japan yet (21 yrs.)! Please don't kill me…Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! This is for all my faithful reviewers! Miss Takatori gives me such kind reviews, and my Tearanany has been helpful too! Smoochies to all!

Karaoke Night- Chapter 4

Yohji suddenly stood up, just a tad drunk.

"I'm totally next!" He exclaimed.

Aya stared in complete disgust. Yohji was quite drunk, and the last thing Aya wanted was for that idiot to make a friggin' scene out of himself. He was a shame to Weiss!

"Oh Jeeezus…" Aya grumbled.

Yohji sauntered his sweet little ass up to the stage, grinning and blowing kisses at the audience. Especially Omi. Omi smiled shyly and waved at Yohji. He then mouthed something that only Yohji could make out. Schuldig had glanced over at that precise moment and understood what Omi said. The cute, shy little boy had just told Yohji, "I've got a vibrator with your name on it."

Schuldig almost choked on his beer.

'_WHAAAAAAAAAAT? Oh my God!_'

Farfarello patted Schuldig's back.

"You shouldn't drink so fast," He warned.

"That is definitely not why I choked…"

Schuldig leaned in towards Farfarello and told him what Omi said. Farfarello blinked…then burst into laughter.

"That's too good!"

Schuldig grinned.

"Who knew Omi could be the seme?"

Omi overheard Schuldig and Farfarello's conversation and decided to give some commentary of his own.

"Hey, I know I look young, but I'm perfectly legal (A/N: **_SNORT_**) and I'm a pretty big guy. And I'm NOT talking about my height –wink-."

Schuldig and Farfarello stared at the short boy for a few seconds, and started laughing again.

"JAILBAIT! JAILBAIT! –BWAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

Anyways, back to Yohji.

The man swayed his hips about, grinning cockily. He knew he looked good. Staring into Omi's eyes, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"I see you work at night and are you sexually amused?

What's it like to have a room of guys encircling you?

How she moves and how she walks,

They all patiently await,

While the heat from in their pockets could burn marks into their legs.

Without your needs and your support she'd have a job the same as ours.

Nothing daring, would she miss a job that sexual?"

"In every city there are dozens of these clubs where men can go,

Some people need a little challenge to their fantasies at home.

There's a little tiny number on a fold of matches,

The ink drips from a little dancer's pen,

Everybody wants that fold of matches to re-inflate their confidence.

Hey, it's a job, it pays a lot,

Is it disservicing someone?

And is it good to get these men worked up so sexual?"

"Older dancers gag at what new talent seems to mean.

Smaller tits and younger limbs can cause a fit of rivalry.

But it is a job, it pays a lot,

Is it disservicing someone?

And is it good to get these men worked up so sexual?"

Yohji swayed his hips a bit more and then the song ended.

Omi stood up and clapped happily at his lover. Yohji had an awesome voice! Aya, however, was not so pleased. He had his face in his hands and he was grumbling.

"Leave it to Yohji to sing about prostitutes…."

Ken rubbed his back.

"Don't worry, Aya, only Schwarz heard him, they won't tell anyon- oh wait…"

Aya growled as Schuldig counted the ways he could use drunk Yohji for blackmail. He would definitely tell Schrient. Hell would laugh her crazy ass off.

Yohji plopped down in the chair next to Omi and kissed him on the cheek. Omi cupped the back of Yohji's head and deepened the kiss.

"M-mmn…" Yohji moaned a bit in his throat, creating a lovely vibration. (A/N: No! Bad horny bishies! This fic is still T!)

Omi pulled back and smiled.

"You were great."

"Thanks."

Yohji leaned forward and kissed him again. He could remember the night they admitted their love for each other. It was hardly romantic, and ultimately dangerous, but sweet nonetheless. Yohji and Omi would never forget it.

/FLASHBACK/

Yohji shivered sickly in his bed. It felt like it was about zero god damned degrees. His teeth were chattering, and he was just plain miserable. Recently, they had had an outdoor mission. It was fairly normal, except for the fact it was POURING. Yohji had never been so wet and uncomfortable in his life. Everything was done correctly, but a few days later, he came down with a terrible fever. He was currently still suffering from it.

He moaned in discomfort and shifted his body a bit. Omi popped his head in through the door.

"Yohji? Are you alright?"

Yohji just groaned.

Omi walked over and placed his tiny hand on Yohji's forehead.

"Oh my God! You're burning up!"

Omi quickly scurried out of the room and returned with a thermometer.

"Here, put this under your tongue," Omi commanded, shoving the thermometer into Yohji's mouth.

"Mmpf!"

He waited a few minutes and then finally Omi took the thing back. The boy glanced at it and his eyes widened.

"Th-this can't be right…!"

The temperature on the thermometer was all the way to the top. 106 degrees.

"I'm calling the doctor!"

Omi rushed over to the phone and quickly dialed the number for Kritiker's doctor.

"Ah, hello? Yohji's temperature is all the way up on the thermometer (A/N: I'm really getting sick of typing that word…), can that be right?"

Omi waited for a response.

"Um, it's 106 degrees….I see…okay I'll do that."

Omi ran back over to Yohji.

"You need to get up Yohji! Please!"

"B-But it's c-cold…"

"I know, I know, but you HAVE to get up for me!"

Omi bolted to the bathroom and turned on the bathwater to cold. He plugged the drain and rushed back over to his sick comrade. Yohji was standing shakily, wavering a bit. Ken peeped in through the doorway.

"Dude, is he gonna be alright?"

"Go get Aya! Hurry!"

Ken left and Omi led Yohji to the bathroom.

"Yohji, you need to get in the water, okay?"

"N-nn…"

Omi left and tore downstairs, running over to the fridge. He pulled out a tray of ice. At that moment, Aya descended the staircase.

"What are you doing…?" The redhead asked.

"Y-Yohji's really sick!"

"Just give him some Nyquil and leave him alone."

"You don't understand! He'll die if we try to take him to the hospital!"

Aya went dead serious.

"What?"

Omi ran back up the stairs, yelling back at Aya.

"Bring up all the ice you can carry and then get some from the neighbors!"

Running into the bathroom, a not so good sight greeted Omi. Yohji was collapsed on the ground, pale in the face.

"Yohji!"

Omi ran over to him and crouched down, cradling the man's head.

"Wake up, Yohji! Please wake up!"

Yohji moaned and cried out.

"I-It's s-so c-c-cold…"

Aya and Ken entered the bathroom and rushed over. They helped Yohji up onto his feet. The honey-blonde was shaking horribly. Omi quickly reached up and unbuttoned Yohji's pajama shirt and pulled it off him. He then tugged Yohji's pants and boxers down.

"W-What are you d-doing…?"

"Shh…you'll be okay…"

Omi saw Yohji's eyes glaze over and he panicked.

"Catch him!"

Yohji fainted again, but this time fell into Aya's arms. The redhead held him like an infant.

"Put him in the water," Omi commanded.

Aya hesitated a bit. He was all for torturing Yohji, but that water would be freezing!

"Now!" Omi hollered.

Aya winced, but lowered Yohji's nude form into the ice cold water. As soon as the water touched Yohji, the man arched back and screamed.

"St-stop it! It's cold!"

Omi's eyes filled with tears at the sight before him. His strongest teammate looked like a frightened child.

Yohji cried and tossed his head from side to side.

"You're hurting me! Stop! Please…!"

"Put ice in the water…"Omi told Ken.

This was hurting the boy terribly, to see his friend cry and scream. Yohji looked up at them fearfully. Why were his teammates trying to make him suffer?

"It's okay…it's okay…"Omi cooed, petting Yohji's hair.

"Please stop…" Yohji cried.

His eyes glazed over, then he blacked out, all that pain washing away.

_**8 Hours Later…**_

Yohji's eyes fluttered open, and he saw two people watching over him. It was Manx and Omi. He stared at them and grinned.

"Hey guys…"

Omi jumped, seeing that Yohji was finally awake.

"Y-Yohji!"

The blonde boy quickly attached himself to Yohji, hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared!"

Yohji chuckled and patted Omi's back.

"Well, I'm here."

"It's a friggin' miracle you didn't die. Your brain practically fried in your head," Manx commented.

A snort was heard. Aya was leaning against the doorframe.

"What brain? With the amount of alcohol he drinks, it's probably just a peanut now. Let's feed it to Ken."

Yohji laughed at Aya's sorry attempt to sound concerned. He knew the man wasn't insulting him, but rather he was glad Yohji was alive.

"I love you to Aya."

Omi tightened his hold in Yohji.

"You melted fifty pounds of ice in eight hours…"

"Heh heh, I'm just that hot, Ommitchi."

Omi sniffled a little, then burst into full out tears.

"I thought you were going to die…!"

Yohji's face softened and he wrapped his arms around the skinny boy.

"There, there…don't cry… I'm right here, Omi…"

Omi buried his face into Yohji's shoulder.

"Please don't ever leave me…"

"It's okay, I'll always be here for all of you…"

Omi lifted his head and stared into Yohji's emerald eyes, then moved up close and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Yohji…"

Yohji was stunned for a moment. Omi had just kissed him!

The boy blushed and looked away, fearing rejection, but Yohji held him close. He cupped the back of Omi's head with his hand and pressed his lips against Omi's.

"I love you too, Omi Tsukiyono."

Omi blushed, then hugged Yohji fiercely. He kissed him again, this time more passionately. Ken walked in at that moment.

"Did he finally wake u- oh my God!"

Yohji and Omi were kissing lustily, tongues intertwining.

Manx stepped back a bit.

"I think we should give these two some privacy," She said.

Aya grunted in confirmation. The two left, and Ken was left to dumbly follow them. Omi and Yohji looked at eachother, hearts practically shooting out of their eyes.

"I love you so much…I never thought you would feel the same…"Omi said.

Yohji chuckled.

"And why was that?

"Well, because I was pretty sure I wasn't your type. I figured you would want an older person, and a sex fiend to boot."

Yohji kissed Omi's forehead.

"You perfect, Omi. Never forget that. And you know what else?"

"What...?

"This water is really fucking cold. Can you hand me a towel?"

Omi blinked, and then burst into laughter.

/END FLASHBACK/

Omi and Yohji grinned at eachother, and Aya rolled his eyes.

He looked over when he heard the door to the bar open.

"Come on, Manx! It'll be fun!"

"I am not singing."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"NO."

"I'll be your best friend…!"

"Birman, you are my LOVER. I don't think we can get much closer than that."

"But I- Hey look! It's Aya!"

Manx and Birman walked over. Birman happily poked Aya.

"Are you gonna sing?"

"In your dreams."

Birman giggled. Aya and Manx were so similar! She plopped herself down in a chair nearby. Manx sat next to her.

"Well, if you're not gonna sing, Manx, I will!"

"Don't embarrass yourself…or me for that matter."

"Tee hee! I'll try!"

TBC….

A/N: Yup, Birman will be singing next. No one ever writes about Manx or Birman, and they're barely there in the series, so I kinda had to just make up personalities for them. So, who else is a fan of kinky Omi? XD I love that one. Anyways, I'm running low on ideas here, so I'm open to any suggestions you may have for flashbacks with the other people that haven't sung yet. I sort of got an idea for Birman, but I'm undecided. Please give me some suggestions! If I do use your idea, I will give you credit. Well, until next time, hearts and smoochies for you! P.S. The song Yohji sang was 'Worked Up So Sexual' by The Faint.


End file.
